The Melody of Insanity
by LuvMeOrHateMe
Summary: Every night she woke up to the sound ringing in her ears. It sang lightly growing louder every time, drilling itself into her mind. Sometimes she'd hum it to herself, concentrating on the melody's sharp pitches.


** hello there Seddie shippers! I have never written anything for Seddie so this is my first! It's a bit gory (a bit?). But I just love writing stories where the characters go crazy! Oh, and if you have a weak stomach I suggest you don't read this. This is a oneshot. And of course I don't own anything, sorry if its a bit choppy in places. Also sorry if the character's are OOC. Reviews are nice :)**

**...**

Every night she woke up to the sound ringing in her ears. It sang lightly growing louder every time, drilling itself into her mind. Sometimes she'd hum it to herself, concentrating on the melody's sharp pitches. It never changed, it was always the same. It never stopped, only started. But as she woke up this night the song grew extremely loud. It hurt and burned as it entered her ears. She did nothing to stop it, though. She just sat there, listening to the tune burn her alive. It traveled through her mind, digging for the one thing.

The melody grew as it dug deeper and deeper until it found the one thing that was left untainted by the song. The one thing the song looked for was her sanity. She had thought she had already lost her sanity when_ he_ chose her _best friend_, but what she didn't know was that if she really did loose her sanity then she wouldn't be sleeping behind shops in dumpsters. And as the song chipped away at her last piece of sanity, an idea formed in her mind. Her lips formed into a grin of insanity as it all disappeared.

Fredward Benson, also known as Freddie, lived a wonderful life. He had a job as a TV show producer and married the woman of his dreams, Carlotta Benson, also known as Carly. They ran a TV show on the Dingo channel called iCarly. Carly starred in it along with a blonde named Shelly. Shelly was hired to replace a girl who used to do the show. Her name was Samantha Puckett, also known as Sam. After Freddie and Carly got married she disappeared. But as Freddie drove home he started to think of Sam. He shook his head as he parked the car in his drive way. As he looked at his house he felt his heart stop. The door was hanging open and red watery foot prints, not shoe prints, faded into the grass. He opened the car door and ran to his door. He collapsed onto the ground at what he saw.

Carly was on the ground, her head and limbs were all cut up and her stomach was slit and ripped open. Her eyes were scooped open and put into one of their bowls with blood poured into so it looked like soup. Her heart was pulled out and cut in half, one on the coffee table and the other lying on the floor. Some of her organs were hanging slightly out of her body. Some of her bones were pulled out and were put into the form of a cross. Her mouth was open and her tongue was cut in half so her tongue looked like a snake's. There were hand prints and foot prints in the liquid color everywhere, looking as if there was a fight.

Floating in the pool of blood was a note slightly soaked in the crimson liquid. Freddie quickly pulled out his phone and dialed 911. As soon as he snapped his phone shut he picked up the piece of paper. On it was note.

_Ah, Fredward, I bet you're in complete shock now, aren't you? You've already called the police, too, haven't you? I bet you never saw this coming, thought I disappeared of the face of the earth. You didn't think I'd kill Carly, did you? Thought we were best friends. But if she was my best friend would I have disappeared? You see when you love some one, sometimes you don't realize what to do right away. I didn't until now. I'll probably be found soon and executed. But it was worth it to see her face crumple in pain and horror as I took the first lunge. She knew and yet she had to have everything. She always had everything. Money, power, freedom, the guy, but this wasn't either of our faults, it was all yours. If you hadn't stolen my heart and hers then none of this would have happened. So, you see, now you have nothing. You won't have the family you've wanted, you won't get the love you wanted, you won't get any of it. Like me. So, do have fun._

_-Sam_

Freddie's face contorted into shock and pain. He knew, now, that it was his entire fault. Though Sam was the one who killed Carly, he was the one who made the mistake. He could here the sirens in the background as he shakily turned the paper over. On the back was a song. He hummed it lightly to himself as the police officers moved around him. And as he finished he could hear a slight melody ringing in his ears.

The melody of insanity.


End file.
